1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a device for spraying coating product in liquid or powder form forming an overhead or lateral machine. It is more particularly concerned with a drive system for the boom or the arm of a sprayer in a machine of this kind for upward and downward movement and for tracking lateral movement of the object to be coated.
2. Description of the prior art
In prior art overhead machines a boom is fastened to two box-sections by means of bearings allowing rotation of the boom about its major axis. The vertically mobile box-sections simply rest on gantries. This relatively complex structure requires very accurate dimensioning of the articulations of the boom/box-section/gantry assembly if flexing of the structure is to be avoided. The box-sections contain some drive components and extend the full length of lateral tracking of objects to be painted by the boom. They are heavy and bulky and seriously disrupt the ventilation of the coating booth and therefore the quality of application. The dimensions of the box-sections depend on the travel of the boom, i.e. on parameters inherent to the object to be painted and/or to the system conveying these objects.
The box-sections tend to become soiled as they are exposed to a disturbed atmosphere loaded with particles of paint.
Access from inside the booth to any drive or coating product supply components of the boom and the sprayers that it carries is difficult and is possible only when the installation is stopped and then in areas where access is difficult.
Prior art lateral machines do not usually allow tracking of the objects to be coated. Those which do allow it are made up of complex components which must be accommodated inside the booth and accordingly disrupt the ventilation of the booth.
The invention solves all these problems.